worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Haydonites
The Haydonites were one of a number of alien races the United Earth Expedillonary Forces (REF) encountered on their trek to find Tirol. the Robotech Masters homeworld. Haydonites seemed to welcome and appreciate the help the Expeditionary Forces gave them and returned the favor by becoming a friend and ally. Haydonites generously provided the Expeditionary Forces with more advanced technology that made possible the development of Shadow Technology - stealth systems that made UEEF mecha invisible to lnvid sensors. This gave the Expeditionary Forces the element of surprise and a huge tactical advantage against the lnvid. Haydonites also helped repair and rebuild the SDF-3 and other spacecraft after the deadly conflict with the renegade General Edwards. They went on to help design the Synchro Cannons, the Newron-S missiles and even a superior android body for Janice. Consequently, it was a shock when, after the REF's attack on the lnvid Regess and her army at Reflex Point, all these Haydonite wonders of technology suddenly stopped working! It quickly became obvious that the Haydonitcs were not allies at all, but a new enemy who had been using humans as pawns in their own secret agenda with an ultimate goal that still remains unclear. Even when the Haydonitcs appeared to be the allies of the REF, they remained quite enigmatic. Consequently, very few hard facts were actually gathered about them. Worse, the Haydonites' betrayal that began with the first Neutron-S missile test has the REF questioning and sccond guessing everything the Haydonites had ever told them or done for them. It is all suddenly suspect and there are more questions than answers. Among the most pressing questions: What does the REF verifiably know about the Haydonites? Are there other booby traps hidden within the repairs, technology and designs the Haydonites shared with them? Could the Haydonites' treachery be responsible for the problems with the SDF-3? What is the Haydonitcs true agenda? Can the REF expect more attacks, sabotage and treachery? The answer to that last question certainly seems to be yes. The following is what the REF thinks it knows about their turncoat adversary, the Haydonites. The Haydonite Race The Haydonitcs are ancient beings whose scientific knowlcdge greatly surpasses that of the Expeditionary Force. Some say their technology surpasses all known races, including the Robotech Masters and the lnvid. Indeed, the Haydonitcs are thought to have forsaken their mortal bodies long ago in favor of cybernetic ones. They wear long. elegent robes that help to conceal their robotic bodies, and the leaders who present themselves as emissaries to other races are little more than a floating. mechanical head and torso draped in regal, hooded robes. Subtle variances in their mannerisms, eye patterns and design elements on their mechanical heads are all that seems to distinguish them from one another. Haydonites present themselves as benevolent emissaries of knowledge, happy to share the1r scientific advances with other races, like humans. However. their generosity and assistance is all a ruse, and the amazing Haydonite technology they share, a trap. Exactly why the Haydonites lure people to them only to destroy them with the very technology thev so willingly offered up in the first place remains a mystery. The lnvid Regess knows the Havdonites as "The Children of the Shadow" and considers them an abomination. Clearly, these twO civilizations have clashed before, but when, where and why is another mystery waiting to be answered. Haydonite emissaries and commanders both wear the hooded robes. Soldiers look completely mechanical. It is believed their supreme leader may be a godlike being, reminiscent of the lnvid Regcss. This being is known as The Awareness, but while Haydonites are known to communicate with it, nobody knows where The Awareness is located or even what it is. For now, all the REF knows with any certainty is that the Haydonites lied to them, betrayed them without provocation, and tried to destroy them. What might come next is anyone's guess. Copyright - Palladium Books